David Brevik
David Brevik is the creator of the ''Diablo'' series and former president of Blizzard North. Biography Brevik went to school in the California Bay Area. Brevik has stated that as early as high school he was thinking about what kind of games he'd like to make, and what their names would be. After college, Brevik worked at a digital clip art company that eventually went under. In the aftermath, a few of its former employees went on to launch their own company, named after a secret project the clip art company had been working on: "Project Condor."2016-03-18, 20 years later, David Brevik shares the story of making Diablo. Gamastura, accessed on 2016-03-24 Blizzard North Alongside Max and Erich Schaefer, Brevik was one of the founders of Condor, later known as Blizzard North.2015-09-08, In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-11 Brevik thought of the name "Diablo" when he lived in Danville, California, which is situated at the base of Mount Diablo. The name appealed to him, though he did not realize that Diablo translates as "devil" in Spanish until much later. He worked as the lead programmer and senior designer for Diablo I. Brevik protested against the decision to turn it from a turn-based game to a real-time one, but relented as the rest of Blizzard North agreed with the change in direction. In late 1996, Brevik was offered a position in a company started by Sabeer Bhatia, where he would have a 10% share. Brevik refused, and Bhatia's company eventually became Hotmail. Brevik has since estimated that as of 2016, had he taken the position, he would have earned $280 million. Alongside the Schaefers, Brevik was one of the principal designers for Diablo II. Among his contributions was the game's skill tree. According to Brevik, the idea came to him while he was in the shower.2015-09-08, In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-11 He didn't work extensively on the game's expansion, as he was suffering from burnout on Diablo II.2019-06-28, Diablo 2 Legacy Recounted by Stay Awhile and Listen Author. Diablo.net, accessed on 2019-07-07 Post-Blizzard Brevik co-founded Flagship Studios, once again with the Shaefers and other former Blizzard North members.2003-09-22, FLAGSHIP STUDIOS LAUNCHES WITH A SPLASH. Blue's News, accessed on 2015-09-11 He later moved on to become CEO at Gazillion Entertainment, working on Marvel Heroes. He has since left Gazillion to found Graybeard Games.2016-01-09, DAVID BREVIK’S NEW COMPANY IS GRAYBEARD GAMES; EXPECT AN RPG. Massively Overpowered, accessed on 2016-03-24 Brevik has expressed a dim view of Diablo III, and has cited Marvel Heroes as its spiritual successor.2012-08-19, Interview: Diablo Creator David Brevik Discusses His Feelings on Diablo 3. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2015-05-26 As of 2017, Brevik appears to have taken a more charitable view on the game.2017-02-03, Are Primal Ancients a Good Idea? Diablo 2 Lead Dev David Brevik Interview (Diablo 3 2.5). YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-08 This remained true in 2018, with Brevik stating "I thought that they added a lot of really great stuff to it that fleshed it out and made it a much better game than I thought that it was at launch."2018-02-19, DIABLO CREATOR SHARES THOUGHTS ON DIABLO 3 — IGN UNFILTERED. IGN, accessed on 2018-02-20 Brevik visited Blizzard's campus in October, 2016. The same month, he tweeted that "for 20 years, Diablo-like games have evolved & surprised us. I'm proud to be the adviser for the game that pushes this genre to new heights."2016-10-16, THE FUTURE OF DIABLO: WHAT'S NEXT?. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-10-17 The tweet was accompanied by an image of the constellation of Libra, which, in sidereal astrology, covers the period of October 16 to November 17 (a period in which BlizzCon 2016 would fall into).2016-10-17, Stars align for Diablo 4 reveal at BlizzCon. Eurogamer, accessed on 2016-10-18 He confirmed soon afterwards that he wasn't returning to the series.2016-10-17, David Brevik confirms no involvement with Diablo franchise. Diablo.net, accessed on 2016-10-18 It was later revealed that he was acting as an adviser for the Chinese release of Path of Exile,2016-10-18,David Brevik actually heading PoE?. Reddit, accessed on 2016-10-18 a game that he had previously called "Diablo 2.5."2012-08-18, Gazillion's David Brevik Gives His Thoughts on Path of Exile . YouTube, accessed on 2016-10-18 He featured in the 20th anniversary panel for the series at BlizzCon 2016.2016-11-07, Diablo III: Diablo 20th Anniversary Panel (BlizzCon 2016). YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-07 In February 2017, Brevik confirmed that he's talked to Blizzard a few times about returning to work on the Diablo series (or another Blizzard project), but stated that he was focusing on his own work for now,2017-02-17, DIABLO 4 Will Happen, According to Diablo 2 Lead Dev David Brevik (Interview). YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-08 working on an action-focused RPG.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSAi3gyY52A Diablo Podcast Special #220 - David Brevik Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-28 In an interview published in January 2018, Brevik announced that he was working on a new game called It Lurks Below.2018-01-31, Diablo creator David Brevik is back with a new game, It Lurks Below. Polygon, accessed on 2019-01-23 The game is a spiritual successor to Diablo II and features game mechanics similar to Terraria and Minecraft. On April 25, 2018, the game entered Early Access mode on Steam.2018-04-25, Diablo co-creator’s It Lurks Below enters Steam Early Access. VentureBeat, accessed on 2019-01-23 References Category:Blizzard North staff